


feeling like I’ve missed you all this time

by RedKrypton



Category: Kara danvers/ Lena luthor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game Night, M/M, Mon-el acts as a plot device, he’s just for the angst, just rivals, lena is too rich and doesn’t know what to do with half of it, not really enemies, so don’t judge, superfriends - Freeform, will they or won’t they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKrypton/pseuds/RedKrypton
Summary: Lena Luthor has her own friends. Sam, Winn and Querl. But as high school comes to an end, Lena starts to see people in a new light. Especially Kara. And wherever Kara is, so is all her ‘super friends’.In other words, Lena tries to keep her walls up when it comes to a certain blue eyed person.
Relationships: James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	feeling like I’ve missed you all this time

**Author's Note:**

> My first time EVER writing a fic, I repeat FIRST TIME!! so please be somewhat nice🥺  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome:)  
> only a taster of a chapter to see whether it’s worth carrying on!!  
> hope you enjoy bros!!!!

Monday.

It was tough, Lena thought. She had to go to a school which knew about her family’s past- which was not good. Her mother treated her like she was never good enough, and her father was gone. He died along with 200 others who had put blood, sweat and tears into Luthor Corp to make it what it is today, unfortunately despite all the compensation and dedication given by Lex to the families affected is never going to be enough. Lena accepted that. She just wished to be accepted and judged on her own merits, not her fathers nor her mothers.

Lena walks to her Mercedes-Benz GLA, she almost feels embarrassed by having this wealth, many in her school thought she was arrogant; they didn’t know her at all. Instead, Lena should be known for the hundreds of thousands she gives away to charities, how she sticks up for her friend Querl when he is picked on by the jocks, how she would do ANYTHING for her friends and lastly, how tall her walls are because of endless disappointments which come from the Luthor name. Lena flashes back to a year ago when lost her privacy, she was only 16 and just starting 11th grade when she was outed by the National City times. They had gotten bored of trying to dig dirt up on Lex and turned to his little sister; she was seen entering the night before and leaving Andrea Roja’s the morning after. She doesn’t regret the night because god was it worth it but now she had no control on who knows about her sexuality. Obviously she sued the shit out of NC times (millions) but the sting is still there.

As she comes out of her thoughts, she arrives at Sam’s house. Sam Arias has been Lena’s friend since day one, literally. They had both come from old money and went to all the galas which that trait had required; they learnt to rely on each other through thick and thin, sticks and stones. Plus Sam Arias was also gay which they immediately agreed not to hook up- just so it doesn’t get weird. Winn also dramatically enters the car with his race to connect to the AUX, just to play his music. Lena has to admit Winn was the best friend she could’ve ever found by accident, partnered in 9th Grade, they were inseparable due to their bond over science; Lena adored him.  
“Guys, James’s game is tonight! We are so going!” Winn almost chokes out.  
“Why would Lena and I want to EVER and emphasis on the EVER go to a FOOTBALL game?” Sam replies candidly.  
“I might actually go, isn’t that what normal 12th graders do? Or am I out of touch?” Lena laughs at Winn’s excitement and Sam’s reluctance.  
“You fucker” Sam mumbles.

Winn turns up the volume, blasting ‘Celebration’ by the Kool & The Gang, just to rub it in.

As Lena pulls up to their usual parking spot, just outside the school, she nearly knocks one of the stupid jocks over. “What the fuck are you doing in the middle of a car park?!” Lena angrily shouts as she gets out the car. “Maybe you should’ve gone the speed limit around here and we wouldn’t be in this situation!” The golden hair is seen before Lena could recognise who it was, later came blue eyes. Boy, those were the bluest eyes Lena has ever seen and they belong to one and only, Kara Danvers. Lena and Kara Danvers has a complicated history, it was a hate/hate relationship. Well almost. Since 9th grade they’ve been completing for the Valedictorian of National City High, what came with that was natural rivalry. But with Kara being a jock, and a brilliant one, Lena had automatically disliked her; jocks were nasty jokes for people at National City High, they bullied people for being different. Lena knows she hasn’t seen Kara bully anyone but still she can’t help but feel hot headed when she sees her and her bloody oceans eyes which twinkle like fricking stars. Ugh.  
“God! You’re so infuriating, why can’t you jocks keep your football throwing on the goddamn field?!” Lena retorts.  
“Miss Luthor, if you keep throwing God profanities around I might have to put your name on my detention list” Mr Edge warns. As he does, Kara smiles and walks away. Alright, maybe she didn’t have anything better to retort to Kara but that’s what she does to Lena, makes her seem weak.  
“Damn, the tension is realllllllllll” Winn laughs with Sam. “NO! don’t even joke about that Winslow!” Lena smirks when Winn finally closes his mouth.  
As the trio walk down the corridor, the bell rings. Oh how Lena wishes she had a black coffee. “Bye Sam, I’ll see you 2nd period” Lena shouts after her, pulling Winn to registration with her.

“How do I look Lena before we go in, James is going to be sitting right next to me and I want him to see my best angles” Lena fakes checking his face as she knows he looks his boyishly good looking self, and pushes him inside. 

For fuck sake. Of course. 12th grade means some homerooms are mixed, and fate had its fun with Lena; she was in the same class as Kara Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too bad:(  
> My first time EVER! (reminder)  
> Constructive criticism taken- only a taster of a chapter though.


End file.
